


On Watch

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Dream Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Karl, Centurion, finger-frakking</p><p>So much no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Watch

Karl was beginning to settle into the idea that Sharon wanted him, _him_ , that she’d dumped Chief and come back to Caprica for him. They’d found the cellar of this diner, and for the moment, they were safe. 

Sharon was hot and wet around his fingers, sleepy murmurs of pleasure spilling into the room, and he moved his hand faster, harder, leaning in to kiss any bit of naked skin he could reach. Her moans were louder now as she approached climax. Just as she stiffened and went over, red flashed out of her eyes and silver rolled over her skin, trapping his fingers inside a Sharon-shaped chrome job. 

His own shout of horror startled him awake just in time to hear the clank of cylons tramping down the street right past the window. He shuddered as he ducked behind the counter, waiting until he could no longer hear the toasters before he went downstairs to wake Sharon for her watch.


End file.
